A Pool of Blood at the Neck
by alBBie
Summary: Angel loses his soul, and he, Spike, and Dru mysteriously leave Sunnydale. Meanwhile at Hogwarts teachers are dying and people are finding a new thirst for blood. Nothing is what it seems. Season 2 Buffy, 7th year HP. Full summary inside, R
1. The Body in the Doorway

**Author's Note: **Why is the No Doubt song "Six Feet Under" called "Six Feet Under"? Oh, wait I get it. Anyway... here's a random idea I thought up in class today...

**Summary: **Right after Angel loses his soul for the first time with Buffy, instead of going and summoning the Judge or whatever, he and Spike mysteriously leave Sunnydale. Meanwhile, at Hogwarts (the trio's sixth year), teachers are suddenly mysteriously dying, and people are discovering a new thirst for blood and fear of sunlight. Why is this happening and who's doing what in a story where nothing is what it seems...

**Disclaimer: **Buffy – Joss Whedon. Harry Potter – Joanna K. Rowling.

000000000000000000

_He was gone. Just left here there to be alone, scared, cold. He was nowhere to be found. Maybe this was just some kind of joke? No, he wouldn't do that. Something happened. She needed to find out what it was. _

000000000000000000

They thought it was another normal day at Hogwarts. Little did they know that their lives were going to change in less than eighteen hours.

"Oh, bloody hell," Ron cursed under his breath. "We have double Potions today."

"We do?" Harry replied. "Crud."

"Grow up, you two," Hermione scolded as they climbed through the portrait hole and headed through the halls and down to the Dining Hall. "You're going to have to deal with bias like Snape's for your whole life. Get over it."

"So? Just because we might have to deal with it for our whole lives doesn't make it just," Ron retorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry sighed. He was sick of them fighting all the time. It was just getting so boring.

"Do you think you can go maybe three hours without fighting?!" Harry snapped. "You think I enjoy being the third wheel in all of this? It's getting really annoying and I'm sick of it."

"Sorry," Ron grumbled. "But it's not like I started it or anything."

Harry threw up his hands, giving up, and sat down next to Dean and Seamus; leaving Hermione and Ron to sit and argue _together_.

"They're fighting again?" Dean inquired.

"Yes," Harry mumbled, annoyed.

"God, those two," Dean responded, shaking his head. "When are they going to just give up and go grope in a broom closet?"

Harry chuckled. "Honestly..."

000000000000000000

By lunch Hermione and Ron had completely given up on speaking to each other. It seemed that the fight had escalated into more than just a small dispute over Ron and Harry's maturity. They were now arguing about- truthfully, no one had exactly taken the time to listen to what they had to say or the full story of their fight.

Meanwhile, in the lives of the Slytherin students, Draco Malfoy himself was in a dilemma.

_How in hell could I get such a horrible grade on this stupid Potions assignment? I'm freaking Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! Snape loves me and I do _not_ get shitty grades in his class, _he was thinking as he walked down the halls of the school, heading toward the entrance to the Slytherin dorm. Right as he entered it, someone pounced on him. He looked up and his harsh, gray eyes met a pair of smooth brown ones and he knew exactly who they belonged to.

Pansy Parkinson.

He shoved her off of his toned body and brushed himself off, clutching the piece of parchment for dear life and hoping to Merlin that no one would notice the horrible grade scrawled upon the top of it.

Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

"Ooooooh! What's this?" Pansy asked obnoxiously, snatching the parchment out of Draco's clenched fist.

"Pansy, give me that," Draco said in his nicest voice, trying to win her over with his charm and convince her to give him his paperback.

"Oh my GOD!" Pansy exclaimed. "You got a D on your assignment form Snape? I thought he loved you!"

"Just shout it to the whole world, why don't you, Pansy?" Draco responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm and anger.

"Wow, this thing is pretty bloody horrible," she replied, scanning it over.

"Pansy you-"but he knew just yelling at her would do him no good, so he did the only other option that came to his mind; he kissed her.

Pansy had a GIANT crush on Draco, and they dated for half of fourth year, and all of fifth year until Draco finally decided that it was getting boring and he knew he was only dating her for her good looks and kissing talents. Pansy still was madly in love with Draco, and he knew that starting a make out session with her- however brief it may be- would certainly loosen her grip.

And it did. He snatched the paper away and ran up to his room, snickering, before she could protest.

000000000000000000

It was dinner when it all began. The students and faculty at Hogwarts were eating like it was just a normal day- and it was, to them. Hermione and Ron were still not talking, Draco had come in late as he always did, it was like it was every day. Except for the fact that Professor Snape was missing from the teacher's table.

"Where is that old bastard?" Ron inquired. Harry just noticed that he had just walked in and sat down next to him.

Harry shrugged, poking at his mashed potatoes. He hadn't even realized that Snape wasn't there. "He's probably off plotting against us," was his response.

Ron laughed quietly. "Probably," he agreed.

"You made up with Hermione?" Harry wondered aloud, noticing that Ron hadn't started screaming at her yet.

Ron shrugged. "Somewhat, I guess."

"Finally," Harry responded with a quiet laugh.

Suddenly there was a loud creak and silence fell over the Dining Hall. The students craned their necks to see the door and they could just see Snape's slimy body slip through the crack and land with an echo on the floor.

000000000000000000

**A/N: **I have so many ideas for this story! I hope I don't fuck it up like I do every other story I have lol :D Please review!


	2. Everyone Has Their Heart Broken Once

**A/N: **Yay people reviewed! Thanks so much; I love you all!

**DruWentToBermuda: **I'm glad you like it :D And I like your new penname, even though I don't really get it, lol. But it's still cool.

**Beboppin' Betty: **Thanks! I hope you like where I go with it...

**Prettybeka: **Who says there are going to be pairings? And why do you automatically think it'll be H/R?

**Cheysuli: **Aw, you'll still read it? Don't worry, though. I don't even know if there'll _be_ pairings!

Oh, and lets just pretend that Spike isn't in a wheelchair, and that The Judge never existed (instead Buffy and Angel had to fight a group of powerful vamps or something), okay? Or else everything'll get all complicated and blah. Also, I'm trying to remember the actual scenes from Buffy when she doesn't know where Angel is as best I can, but I don't have the best memory so we'll see how it goes...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a single smidgen of what's going on. Except for the general idea, that is.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Chapter Two 

"Is Angel with you?"

Buffy had just entered the library to find it full of her friends but minus Angel. They apparently thought he would be with her.

"No, I thought he checked in with you guys," Buffy responded to Jenny Calendar's question.

"What happened to you guys last night?" Willow asked, a look of concern painted across her pale face.

Buffy explained about her and Angel's fight with the large group of unusually powerful vampires.

"Why didn't you two contact us?" Giles asked Buffy, looking equally concerned as Willow.

"Well we... Had to go into hiding- in the sewers and we were split up..." Buffy tried to explain quickly and avoid any unwanted questions. "You sure you don't know where Angel is?"

"No," Giles responded. "You four should get to class."

"I'll search the web for information on those vampires," Ms. Calendar informed Giles.

"And I'll come back and research," Xander responded, waving an old book around.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Meanwhile, Drusilla and Spike had just been informed by Angel himself that Angel was no longer Angel. He was again Angelus, a soulless vampire.

"Everything in my head is singing!" Drusilla said softly standing on the table. She stepped off with the help of Angel. "We're a family again! We'll feed," she told him before turning to Spike. "And we'll play."

"This is great!" Spike was crying. "Now that you're not the slayer's lap dog anymore..."

Angelus growled in Spike's face before kissing his forehead. Spike laughed loudly. They were ecstatic. Their group had been reunited and they could wreak havoc in the town of Sunnydale all together once again.

"Dru and I want to destroy the world," Spike explained, smoking a cigarette.

"I want to kill the slayer," Angelus growled menacingly.

"Well she's _in _the world, so that works out great," Spike said cheerfully, sucking on his cigarette again.

"No let's leave," Angelus decided, hopping up from the table that he had temporarily settled down on. "Let's leave Sunnydale for good. I'm sick of being here with the slayer and her stupid gang of friends. Let's leave."

"Well, if that's how you want it..." Spike said, slightly confused. "But why? You just got back."

"I know, but I hate it here already," Angelus explained. "First let me have a little chat with the slayer. Then we can go." With that he left the room without another word.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Angel!" she cried, her eyes brimming with tears. She had wondered where he was for so long, and finally he had turned up. He hugged her back but spoke nonchalantly, as though not understanding her fear and concern.

"Hey, Buffy," Angelus responded, not exactly caring to act like the brooding Angel he once was.

"Oh, Angel, I was so worried," Buffy whispered, shedding warm tears into his shoulder.

"It's alright, Buffy," he responded. "Well, I have to go." He pulled apart from her.

"What? Already?" she looked at him with wet eyes.

"I have to go, kiddo," Angelus explained, putting on his shirt. "I've been here for too long. Maybe I'll call you sometime."

"W-wait- what?" Buffy breathed, confused. What was Angel saying? He was acting as though he wasn't himself today for some reason. What was going on?

"I have to go," Angelus said, grabbing his coat and putting a hand on the door. "Jeez, you have a lot to learn about men- although I guess you proved that last night." He opened the door and started out. "Maybe I'll call you sometime." And then he was gone.

He left her alone once again, leaving her to sit, wallowing in the mingling thoughts that skipped around her head tauntingly. He doesn't love you. He never loved you. It was all a joke. Something's wrong. Everyone has their heart broken once. Go after him. Chase after him. This isn't Angel.

_SHUT UP!_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Well, she's taken care of," Angelus informed Dru and Spike. "Ah, I love being back. Breaking hearts. Soon to be breaking necks. You gotta love this life."

Spike chuckled. "Where are we off to then? LA?"

"No, let's go far away..." Angelus said, staring into the distance. "To another country."

"We're a family..." Dru babbled in the background. But no one was listening. "Families travel. It's normal. We're a happy family..."

"Lets just improvise," Angelus decided.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**A/N: **I wanted to give some background information on what happened before Spike, Dru, and Angelus left. But I don't want to do too much focusing on them, I want this to be mostly an HP fic taking place at Hogwarts, unless people really, really, really want more Buffy stuff. I mean, obviously there'll be stuff about Spike, Dru, and Angelus but not in Sunnydale. I pretty much don't want to write a lot in Sunnydale, unless people strongly object. Review please!


	3. The Aftermath is Just the Beginning

**A/N: **Thanks to the two reviewers of this chapter :D

**GirlofLegends: **Aw, thanks Shannon :) Angelus is scary but he's way better than the incessantly brooding Angel... Review more! Yay! Go Spike!

**DruWentToBermuda: **Thanks for your review! Keep checking back on the story! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the general plot of the story.

0000000000 00000000 00000000000

"There were three of them, and they all came toward me with evil, menacing grins on their faces. Their teeth glinted in the light- very sharp teeth. Their faces were... Horrifying. They were squished in the center and wrinkled as though they were extremely old but their skin had... Hardened or something. I was sweating- so scared. One of them approached me. He had dark hair and was very muscular. Before I knew it there was a sharp pain in my neck and I blacked out. I felt a very salty taste on my tongue but I wasn't clear what it was until I woke up..."

0000000000 00000000 00000000000

He had fallen to the floor, crumpled up like an old cloak someone had tossed aside, not knowing that there was a body inside it. The Dining Hall was frozen, motionless, for a minute. It was as if no one knew what to do. Maybe if they held their breath, they could go back in time and Snape would just walk in mysteriously wearing an angry look upon his pale face like he usually did. But this was different. Today was special. Today he died.

Harry and Ron ran to the front of the room, shoving through the crowd to find his limp body at their feet, his cold, black eyes staring harshly back at them like he was going to yell at them for looking at his corpse.

"Move aside," Dumbledore and McGonagall finally commanded, pushing their way through the throng of students, delighted to get a look at a dead body. Especially the one of their least favorite teacher.

Madame Pomfrey was behind the two professors. She checked Professor Snape's pulse at his large neck.

"He's dead," she announced quietly, looking no one in the eye.

The students gasped. Maybe they hated him but when they wished death upon him, no one really meant it.

"Everyone go back to your tables," McGonagall snapped angrily, staring at them all with glossy, livid eyes. A few seconds later she changed her mind. "Go back up to your dormitories. _Now._"

There was lots of loud commotion in the Gryffindor common room when Harry, Hermione, and Ron reached it. They were all stony faced, not sure what to say. They'd never spoken kindly of Professor Snape, but now that he was gone they kind of missed his snide remarks and greasy sneers.

"Wow," Ron finally said quietly.

"All those times I wished him dead I-I didn't really mean it-"Harry responded hastily and nervously.

"We know, Harry," Hermione replied soothingly. "No one meant it. Except for whoever did it, that is..."

"Are they going to send us home? I mean, there's a killer on the loose in this school. I know _I_ don't exactly feel so safe and cozy here anymore," Ron expressed worriedly. He was always one to be afraid, but this time he actually had a valid reason that others agreed with.

Hermione shrugged. "I can't believe a teacher is... _Dead_."

0000000000 00000000 00000000000

"Nice one," Spike told Angelus breathlessly when they reached their hideout in the Forbidden Forest a few minutes later. Angelus had found Professor Snape on his way to dinner, and grabbed him before he could enter the Dining Hall. He was about to drain him of all blood, but then he realized how greasy and disgusting he was, so he just snapped his neck and slipped him through the crack of the doors before the three scampered off giddily into the forest. Angelus hadn't drank from Snape because he knew there would be plenty of others to suck the blood of in the whole school.

In fact, before killing Snape, Angelus had attacked a student and sired them before they went to dinner. The kid was already late so it wouldn't even make a difference.

"Didn't I tell you a school would be the best place to get food?" Angelus replied conceitedly. "I wonder what happened to that kid we sired. We have to teach it how to feed..."

Drusilla and Spike grinned.

"You really are a genius," Spike said.

0000000000 00000000 00000000000

**A/N: **I know this is a short chapter but there'll be other soon enough. So, the questions begin to appear: Who did Angelus sire? One of the students who came late (Draco or Ron)? A teacher? Another student? Who else will they sire? Who else will they kill? And will the student/teacher start to sire other students/teachers? Find out in chapter 4... Read and review!!!!!


	4. The Two Dots of Dried Blood

**A/N: **Time to answer my reviews. Thanks to all who I'm answering!

**Girl-Of-Legends: **I said pretend Spike was never in a wheelchair, silly :P

**DruWentToBermuda: **Thanks for your review! :)

**Dany: **We'll see who gets sired... (dun, dun, DUN!)

I know what's going to happen in this chapter doesn't make so much sense, but please bear with me as this is the only way for my ideas to make sense.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea.

0 00 000 0000

A body moved swiftly through the forest, darting in and out of shadows, trying it's best to remain concealed. It reached the three vampires quickly and expectantly. Somehow it knew they would be there. There was a girl with long hair and two men. One of them, with dark hair that blended in with the dark night, spoke.

"This is how you feed."

0 00 000 0000

Classes resumed normally and the students made their way through the castle trying their hardest to remain natural, but they couldn't help avoiding shadows and glancing behind statues every once in a while. The teachers seemed as though they were trying too hard to act like this was any normal day, and were giving out massive amounts of homework. Or perhaps this was to keep them occupied instead of having them prancing around the school and getting their necks broken like Snape.

The only teacher that wasn't acting this way was McGonagall. She gave large amounts of homework like the others, but didn't act naturally in her class. She was a nervous wreck. Most of the students were wondering why the other teachers weren't acting like she was, and if they weren't wondering that they were concerned as to why they were even having classes that day.

As the trio left History of Magic, Ron expressed his annoyance on the subject.

"How am I ever going to finish all this homework?" he exclaimed, walking down a slow, crowded hallway in between his two friends. "I have, like, an _hour_ in every subject _and_ Quidditch practice! Do they think we're all Hermione, or something?!"

"Hey, keep me out of it," she said, annoyed.

Harry laughed at Ron's comment. He thought it was clever and he definitely agreed with what his friend was saying. He had _no idea_ how he was going to finish all this stupid work. Did the teachers really think that after this traumatizing event that they would just be able to pick up where they'd left of and handle everything in a snap? Well, that definitely was _not_ going to happen.

Even Hermione grumbled along with them this time as they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

0 00 000 0000

"I hate this stupid crap and this stupid school and the fact that the one teacher that actually liked me a tiny bit- besides that one stupid paper- is now DEAD."

Draco was in a very irritable mood. Everyone just assumed it was because his favorite teacher had been brutally murdered, but others felt that there were other reasons.

"Why aren't they trying to figure out the culprit of this horrible act?" he inquired. "I don't know about everyone else, but I don't feel so safe wandering around a school with a murderer on the loose!"

They were sitting at the Slytherin table eating their lunch calmly. Well, everyone was, that is, besides Draco. He wasn't ranting on to anyone in particular, he was mostly just expressing his thoughts to the general public. Suddenly, he sat up and marched off angrily to the Slytherin common room without another word besides the few he grumbled to himself along the way there.

"Lousy bastards," he spat through clenched teeth, throwing himself dramatically upon a couch in the center of the empty room. "Who the hell do they think they are just letting a bloody killer run loose in this bloody school?!" He punched the cushion rather violently. He would never admit to anyone that he was scared out of his mind that he might be on the receiving end of the next killing. If someone wanted to kill Snape, why wouldn't they want to kill him, too? He was close with the man and was similar to him in many ways. He was surprised that no one had wanted to speak with him in private about getting a little extra security. Showed him how much they all cared...

0 00 000 0000

Along the Gryffindor table things weren't so different. Fights had broken loose and people were quarreling about everything imaginable. They were all so filled with anger and fear and hatred and worriment that they didn't know how to express their emotions in any other way than yelling. Ron was still going on about his annoyance toward the teachers when he suddenly had an idea.

"I'm not going to Care of Magical Creatures," he said.

"What?" Hermione and Harry responded in unison.

"I'm not going to Care of Magical Creatures," he repeated. "I have too much work and I need the extra period to do some of it. Just tell Hagrid I hurt my wrist or something."

"You can't do that to Hagrid!" Hermione said, shocked at Ron's statement.

"I know, I feel bad, but when else am I going to do the work?" he responded. "I hate to say it, but this is the least important class I take. And you two both know perfectly well that's the truth."

They couldn't deny it. It was better he miss this than Transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Besides, Hagrid wouldn't demote his grade if he just missed one class, whereas other teachers might do so very strongly.

Hermione sighed. "I never took part in any of this."

"Neither did I," Harry said, picking at his food with his fork.

"Good, then," Ron replied. And he disappeared off to the common room.

0 00 000 0000

Ron wasn't the only one to skip his Care of Magical Creatures lesson that day. Draco did, grabbing a few other Slytherin students to join him as he could. His motive was different, though. He was actually afraid to go outside, and he figured there was safety in numbers. But maybe there was a bit more to it than just that...

The only time they emerged was when someone came in and told them that there was an emergency meeting in the Dining Hall and they had to go upstairs immediately. Draco made sure that everyone was closed in a tight circle around him as they ascended the stairs to the main floor of the school.

"It has come to my attention that a student is missing from the premises of the school," Dumbledore announced as the Dining Hall filled up. "Has anyone recently seen Lavender Brown?"

Murmurs seeped through the large room like molasses and took minutes for Dumbledore to eliminate.

"If anyone knows anything about her potential whereabouts, please tell me or any other professor of the school," Dumbledore commanded. "This is a serious issue and I-"

He was cut off by the sound of a large door shutting quickly and someone entering the Dining Hall. It was Hagrid carrying a bundle in his arms. It took everyone a few moments to realize that the bundle was actually the body of Lavender. He made his way quickly through the thick throng of students, taking long strides to reach Dumbledore at the teachers' table. He lay her body down. Harry and Hermione, who were in the front row, vaguely noticed to small red dots located on her throat, dried blood crusted around them. Hermione gasped at the sight.

The teachers mumbled to each other worriedly as Hagrid explained that he had found her dirty body sprawled out in the Forbidden Forest, not far from the main grounds of the school. They soon reached a conclusion. She was dead and all of the students were to remain in the Dining Hall until further notice.

0 00 000 0000

**A/N: **I _promise_ more action in the next chapter! It just always takes me a while to get to the good stuff in a story ;) Please review!


	5. A Mystery Unveils

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been _so_ busy with school. I haven't updated anything!

**Lei454: **Yay I'm glad you liked it :D

**DruWentToBermuda: **We'll see who it is...

**MoonyLover2000: **Thanks for your review :)

0 00 000 0000

"A vampire," Hermione said bluntly as they sat, shaking, at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Come again?" Ron said. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said there was a vampire-"

"There is," Hermione responded. "It was a vampire that killed Lavender."

"What? You've got to be kidding me, Hermione," Ron spoke incredulously.

"How else do you explain the two holes in her neck full of dried blood, Ron?" Hermione asked, fire in her eyes.

Ron didn't respond. He didn't want to think about creepy things like vampires.

"I cannot believe that this is honestly happening," Harry replied, leaning back in his chair with somewhat of a dazed expression painted across his face. "I mean, people are _dying_ for God's sake."

Hermione sniffled, trying desperately to hold back tears. She didn't want to start crying in the middle of the Dining Hall, even though she knew she wouldn't be alone. Throughout the room people were crying from fear, anxiety, sadness, or any other emotion you could think of. The whole school was just a major emotional overload. And she couldn't handle it.

Hermione racked her brain desperately for a reason to leave the Dining Hall. Even if it were just to go get something from her dormitory, at least it would be a little peace and quiet.

"I'm going to go to the dormitory to get some homework," she announced, getting up out of her chair.

"Hermione, you can't leave," Harry said worriedly, grabbing her arm as she tried to escape the room. "Besides, I don't think any of the teachers are actually expecting us to hand in our homework tomorrow, if we even have classes."

Hermione broke herself free of Harry's firm grip. "Well then I'll get _Hogwarts, A History_," she decided. "I need something to do."

This time Ron grabbed her arm. "'Mione," he said. "You can't just waltz out of here like nothing's happening. One, your neck will probably be used as someone's lollypop, and two, do you really think the teachers are going to let you leave when there's some mad vampire prancing about?"

Hermione couldn't release Ron's hand. "Let me go, Ron," she demanded. "They're not going to notice with all this commotion. I'm just going to run on up to the dormitory quick as a rabbit. No one will even know I left."

"Fine." Ron got up from his chair. "I'll come with you."

"No, you won't," she said, starting to walk off.

"Make me stay," Ron replied.

"Okay." Hermione drew her wand and Ron stepped back.

"I didn't really mean it," Ron said defensively, holding his hands up in front of him almost as though they were a shield. "I was just kidding. Please just let me come. Four arms are better than two when trying to ward off an evil vampire." Ron flashed a cheesy but convincing grin at Hermione.

"Fine," she grumbled, marching to the door. "But be quiet and unnoticeable." She quickly slipped through the door, Ron at her heels, and thankfully none of the teachers cast a wary eye in their direction.

0 00 000 0000

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy wasn't paying a speck of attention to Ron and Hermione leaving the Dining Hall. So when he left with the safety of Crabbe at his side and saw the two skipping up the staircase, he was surely surprised.

Malfoy's ideas were a bit different, though. Although he was really scared out of his mind to go outside the safety of the Dining Hall, he would never actually admit it. So when half the students of Slytherin began to tease him about his lack of bravery and "manliness", he decided that the way to prove to them the fact that that _wasn't_ true, would be to walk around a bit outside with Crabbe, and then come back. He tricked Crabbe into coming outside with him by sneaking him a couple of cupcakes under the table, and he was more than happy to follow him out the door.

But the students of Slytherin and Harry grew worried as thirty minutes neared as to how long their friends were gone for. Harry was about to get up and make his way (frightened) to the common room, when suddenly Draco Malfoy burst into the room ten shades paler than usual- who knew that was possible?

"Th-they got him!" he stammered, shaking as he stood in the entrance of the Dining Hall. No one had ever seen Draco so nervous and scared in their lives. Some relished the moment and adored the fact that they got to see him in such an unhappy state, while others grew worried and terror filled them as they heard what he had to say. "Whoever those... killers are... they k-killed Crabbe."

The whole room grew silent. All though by now they should have been accustomed to deaths being announced during meals, but this one seemed to hit harder than the others. This one had been discovered by a student. This one had seemed so much more harsh by the way Draco had put it. Despite most of their negative thoughts toward him, the way he shook and stammered and sweat so profusely made them almost do the same, and horrified glances swept from one table to the next.

A few moments later, a snake of whispers slithered down the Slytherin table and the students started their gossip about Crabbe's death. Maybe Draco had reason to be a coward after all. Or maybe Draco was the murderer.

Dumbledore and the formidable Professor Widdle **(A/N: pretend this Widdle guy is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lol, Widdle seems like such a cowardly name, doesn't it? And I want him to be somewhat brave/strong. Hee, hee)** stepped down from the teachers table and walked through the almost silence to Draco's shaking form.

"Where is it?" Professor Widdle asked simply.

"Outside the library," Draco whispered. Professor Widdle started to exit the room when Draco stopped him. "Maybe it's a trap!" he said loudly. "Y-you should go with a few other teachers," he finished, quieting his tone.

"You're right," Professor Widdle replied. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore then followed him out of the room, their wands ready. The room stayed silent for so long that they could all hear their footsteps echoing down the corridors until they got too far away.

Harry then remembered about Ron and Hermione.

"Malfoy!" he shouted, as noise spread through the hall once again, more quickly than it had before.

"W-what?" he responded, still shaken.

"Did you happen to see Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Malfoy shook his head slightly spastically before making his way back to his own table.

"The teachers are out there now," Dean said to Harry, trying to sound reassuring. "If anything happens, they'll hear it."

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. Several minutes later, the teachers finally reentered the room. Dumbledore and Widdle were holding Crabbe between them, and as the three teachers walked solemnly to the head table. Harry suddenly noticed that Ron was behind them. Without thinking, he leapt out of his seat and to his friend's side.

"Ron!" he cried. "Where's Hermione?" he just noticed that she was missing.

"We can't find her," Ron said somberly, his eyes full of a degree of sadness and fear that Harry had never before witnessed in his friend's eyes.

0 00 000 0000

**Author's Note: **Sorry it takes me so long to post! I've been _SO_ busy lately with school and holidays and **_everything_**. Please continue to R&R, though!


	6. The Secret is Revealed

**A/N: **No reviews for the last chapter! And I got some before telling me to hurry up with the updates and none of you have the consideration to review ::narrows eyes menacingly:: Harrumph...

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing I idea the for except. (I'm Yoda today!)

0 00 000 0000

He didn't know what he was doing. Suddenly the blood was just pouring into his mouth uncontrollably. But it felt good. Very good. Deliciously good. He wanted more. He had a thirst. A thirst for blood.

0 00 000 0000

"These kids are pretty good, eh?" Spike replied, hanging out in the Forbidden Forest with Dru and Angelus. "I mean, they've already killed how many? Whatever, it's a lot, and they're pretty good vampires for a bunch of wizard kids."

"Should we go rain on their little orgy?" Angelus asked, referring to the fact that they'd all gathered in the Dining Hall, frightened out of their minds. They had slipped up to the castle a few minutes before and poked their heads inconspicuously in the window of the Dining Hall just in time to see both Draco and Ron enter panic-stricken. They knew right away that there had been a killing. Or maybe several.

Spike chuckled. "Not yet," he confirmed.

"I'm worried, though," Angelus said, his face de-wrinkling and becoming that of a human's. "What if the slayer and her little friends come to visit? What if they find us here?"

"And they would know that we've been hiding in a English boarding school for wizards, _how_?" Spike wondered aloud.

Angelus shrugged. "Good point." But he couldn't seem to convince himself that he was just being paranoid.

0 00 000 0000

Harry couldn't believe it. They couldn't find Hermione? What had happened? Had those vampires gotten her, too? He didn't want to think about it; all of the thoughts racing through his head at lightening speed were just too much for him to think about. The three teachers who had retrieved Crabbe's body now left in search of Hermione's after conversing briefly with the rest of the faculty. When they shut and bolted the door to the Dining Hall, Professor Sprout's voice filled the room.

"While the teachers are off in search of another missing student," she began, "I am going to inform you of something very important. The culprit is a vampire." A few murmurs and gasps filled the room, but it mostly stayed silent. Most students had already inferred that it was vampires. "Maybe more than one vampire; we don't know. But you should all know the important information about these creatures of the night in order to protect yourselves and each other.

"There are a few ways you can kill a vampire," she continued. "The first way is the most common one; driving a stake through its heart. The second is to chop of its' head, and the third is to burn it. Ways to repel vampires are with crosses and holy water. A vampire cannot enter a house without being invited in first (**A/N: **They _can_ enter Hogwarts without being invited, but they _can't_ enter the dorms without being invited), so if anyone unrecognizable tries to enter your common room with you, do not let them. It will be hard for them to enter your dormitories, though, what with the requirement of a password.

"Ways to recognize a vampire are firstly and obviously that they cannot withstand sunlight for a very long time. They also have no reflection and their hearts do not beat. There is nothing else more for me to inform you of. You must keep a watchful eye out. You all are to stay in the Dining Hall at all times until further notice. That is all." She sat down again and the loudest chatter of the night swam through the room.

0 00 000 0000

About an hour later the three teachers returned announcing that they left Hermione in the Hospital Wing and that they checked the school for any traces of the murderers and came to the conclusion that they were not in the castle.

"You may all return to your common rooms and stay there for the rest of the night," Dumbledore announced. "You will be escorted there by two teachers, and are to _REMAIN INSIDE YOUR COMMON ROOM_ for the _REST OF THE NIGHT_," Dumbledore emphasized again. He stared at Ron and Harry for a good long time before dismissing the students to be escorted to their common rooms.

Apparently, Dumbledore's stares had no affect on Ron because once they reached the common room, he wanted to leave.

"Lets go," he said. "We have to go see Hermione."

"You heard what Dumbledore said," Harry responded. "He was adamant about us staying. Besides, I don't want to risk getting killed!" He was surprised that Ron would even have such an idea. Harry was usually the one who wanted to go out and do something dangerous, while Ron preferred to stay in the common room where it was safe.

"Harry, don't you want to see Hermione?!" he exclaimed. "I thought she was one of your best friends."

"We can see her tomorrow."

"There might not be a tomorrow for her!" he cried. "I don't care whether or not you're going, I'm going to go see her."

"Fine," Harry gave in. "Let me get something first, though." He slipped upstairs and grabbed his invisibility cloak. They threw it over themselves and slipped out of the common room. Everyone was to engrossed in their own ideas and conversations about the things that were going on at the school that they didn't even notice.

The crept silently down the hallways and through the corridors until hey reached the hospital wing. Harry slowly pushed open the door and they stepped inside.

"Where is she?" Ron whispered.

They walked down the aisle between the beds, looking into each one carefully in the dim light. But they found no trace of Hermione once they reached the end. All they found was a bed with messy covers.

"She must have been in here," Ron concluded. He gasped. "She left. She turned into a vampire and left."

"What?" Harry asked, incredulous. "Are you crazy? She didn't just turn magically into a vampire and leave."

"How do you think people turn into vampires?" Ron questioned.

Harry shrugged. "I've never thought about it."

Ron suddenly threw the invisibility cloak off his shoulders and stepped out into the open.

"I can't take this anymore!" he exclaimed.

Harry was taken aback. Why was he acting so passionately and strangely lately? This was so unlike him.

"Ron, are you crazy?!" he replied quickly. "Be quiet and get back under here!"

"No! I can't stand this! I'm going insane! Everyone is dying! Who will be next Harry? You? Me?!" He stepped in between Hermione's old bed and an empty one, facing away from Harry.

Harry stared at the back of his head as he expressed his fear and frustration. He couldn't help but agree with his friend, but he didn't know why he was acting so temperamental. Ron had always had a temper, but not on this big.

Maybe it was just Professor Sprout's speech about how to discover a vampire, or maybe he would have realized it anyway, but as Harry stared at Ron, something suddenly caught his attention. Ron was standing next to a mirror. And he had no reflection.

Harry's heart stopped for a second. Should he stay under the cloak and make a run for the door? Should he stay put and pretend he left while Ron wasn't looking? Should he attack his friend? Should he tell him he had discovered his secret? So many thoughts were running through his head, he didn't know which one to act upon-

"You're a vampire," he suddenly blurted out in a voice breathy with fear and astonishment.

Ron turned around and Harry stepped back. His face was no longer human. It was now wrinkled and veiny like that of a demon. His teeth were slightly pointed and the piece of flesh below his nose had grown so large that he barely had any upper lip anymore. His eyes were almost covered with thick pieces of skin coming down from his eyebrows over his eyelids, giving him a squished, menacing, and malicious exterior.

0 00 000 0000

**A/N: **Bleh I feel like I can't write anymore. Or maybe I never could. No one's reviewing anymore :( Makes me sad. But I'll be happy again if you do review.


	7. Frantically Splitting Apart

**A/N: **Maybe I should complain avidly about lack of reviews for every chapter I wrote because I got four really nice reviews for this chapter D Thank you all!

**Bewitched Angel: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad to have convinced and surprised you so much :)

**Dany: **You'll see what's up with Hermione... Keep on reviewing! :D

**DrakeChick0615: **Aw, thanks :)

**DruWentToBermuda: **Yay! You were smarter than everyone else! Lol, jk. Keep up the reviews D

0 00 000 00000

She slipped through the night, letting the darkness envelop her. It was a new sensation. It was almost as though now the cool blackness was quenching her every desire. She didn't know how she knew where to go, but she did. And soon she had slipped through the trees and found them. In their lair.

0 00 000 0000

"I'm a bit hungry," Ron said, his voice distorted from the new his face's new mutant form. He edged closer to Harry with a somehow casual but demonic air.

"Get away from me, Ron," Harry said, his voice shaking.

"You don't understand, Harry," Ron said, stopping in his tracks. "I'm not Ron anymore. I'm not that little friend you remember. I don't even remember that kid. But if I make you like me, I guarantee it'll all be better. I feel amazing, better than I ever did while I lived. Isn't that sort of ironic, though? Once I die, I actually start to feel good. Ha, funny how things can be, eh?"

Harry didn't know how to respond. He glanced behind him. A few feet away there were huge windows reaching from the ceiling to the floor. Maybe... If he could act quickly enough...

"So, are you ready? Are you ready, Harry, for the best moment of your life?" Ron questioned, starting toward him again.

"No."

Harry turned around, and without thinking smashed right through the window and fell out. As he was flying through the air, he pulled out his wand and cried "_ACCIO MATTRESS!" _and suddenly a big fluffy one appeared in the chilly grass beneath him. He fell into it, cuts up and down his arm stinging horribly. He looked back up at the window, expecting to see Ron's angered and contorted face staring down at him, but he wasn't there. He was probably coming outside to find him, or maybe he was going to the Dining Hall.

No, he was going to find whoever made him like that.

Harry bolted into around the side of the school and up the long flight of stairs. He wrenched open the giant doors and flew into the warmth and light of the building. He ran through the halls until he found the teacher's lounge, the first place he thought to go. Maybe the teachers were in there having a meeting? He banged on the doors as loudly as possible (**A/N: **Isn't there like a password and a statue to get in there or something? Well let's say students just can't get in somehow) until finally McGonagall's fearful face appeared in a crack of an open door.

"Harry!" she cried, almost sounding relieved. Then, realizing that his arm was covered in blood and his whole body in sweat and dirt, she opened the door fully and pulled him inside. "My goodness! What has happened to you?"

"It's Ron," he panted. "Ron... he's the vampire."

McGonagall's jaw dropped. "What?" she responded.

Harry tried to speak but he was too busy breathing.

"Come, sit down." She brought him to a large group of squashy armchairs and couches that were mostly full of teachers and had been circled around a small coffee table and sat him down at one. He sank into it reflexively. She conjured up some magical tea and offered it to him. He took it and gulped it down. "What do you know?" she asked.

"Ron is a vampire," he said. "He convinced me to go visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing with him and then tried to kill me. My first instinct was to throw myself through a window and summon a mattress to fall on."

"Good job!" Dumbledore commended. "Did it work?"

Harry nodded.

"Albus!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry."

"What you're saying is that _Ron_ is the culprit? He has been killing all these people?" Professor Sprout questioned.

"No, I think he only killed Hermione. Actually, he could have killed others, but someone else had to... Make him a vampire- however it's done- first," Harry explained.

"The correct term is "siring"," Professor Widdle chimed in. "How it's done is that a vampire must drink the human's blood, and then the human must drink the vampire's blood."

"So Mr. Weasley did that to Hermione after someone did it to him?" Dumbledore clarified.

Professor Widdle nodded.

"It doesn't make any sense," Dumbledore said. "She was so... _dead_-looking." The other teachers shrugged. "Wait a minute, that means that any of the others who died could have been sired as well!"

"That's true," Professor Widdle responded oddly calmly.

"So there could be a vampire Snape, Lavender, or Crabbe running around with vampire Ron and vampire Hermione as we speak?" Harry asked.

"Technically yes," Widdle explained. "Although I doubt it. Hermione probably regained consciousness as a vampire as we were carrying her to the Hospital Wing, though she didn't reveal herself for obvious reasons. Lavender had been out for some time before Hagrid found her, and we have seen Snape's body since we discovered him to be dead as we have Crabbe's as well, so I doubt they were sired. Most likely they were simply used as snacks for the original vampire or vampires."

"I think you should check the grounds," Harry advised nervously. "Ron has been invited into the common room already so he can now get in whenever he wishes, Hermione will obviously be let in by someone sooner or later, and the other vampires that are prancing about are obviously very clever and will undoubtedly sire someone else in the near future."

The teachers nodded.

"Maybe there's another student that we don't know about yet who has been sired," Professor Flitwick gathered.

"Malfoy," Harry said. "I don't mean to hold grudges but he was with Crabbe when he died, wasn't he?"

There was silence for a minute until Dumbledore finally spoke. "He has a point," he said. "All we would have to do is get him in front of a mirror, or something."

McGonagall nodded. "Thaddeus, come with me," she said, beckoning Professor Widdle to follow her out the door and presumably down to the Slytherin common room. Harry noticed that Professor Widdle crabbed a few pointy sticks before leaving.

"Harry, I will escort you back to your common room," Dumbledore said.

"Should a teacher stay there with them incase Ron or Hermione comes back, or another student is reveals themselves as a vampire?" Professor Sprout wondered aloud.

"Good idea," Dumbledore said. "Everyone, distribute yourselves to the different dormitories. I will handle Gryffindor." With that he exited the room, Harry following.

0 00 000 0000

**A/N: **Kind of short, sorry. Please review, though! I will love you with all of my heart. Seriously :)


	8. A Stranger's Entrance

**A/N: **Review time! I really want to thank everyone who's been consistantly reviewing, and everyone who's ever reviewed this story! I'm serious, it really means _so much_ to me :D

**Dany: **Hmmm... You'll have to see ;)

**DruWentToBermuda: **Heeheehee... We'll see

**t: **I'm happy to keep it such a mystery for you :) The next chapter comes now! :)

Sorry I haven't been updating so much! I'm SO busy with school and I'm writing applications for lots of schools :. Anyway, I'll make a deal with you guys: If you all review my stories that have 7 or fewer reviews, I'll update more quickly! :D How does that sound? LOL. Hey, I like the idea xD

**Disclaimer: **The Thirsty Three (my new name for Dru, Spike, and Angelus) belong to Joss Whedon as do the other Buffy characters. Wizard and Wizard-vampire people belong to J. K. Rowling, but I own their vampire personalities :)

00000000000

He entered their cave angrily, disgruntled with himself because of his inability to kill Potter. He no longer had feelings for the boy who had once been his best friend. He didn't feel anything toward him anymore; he hardly even remembered when he did. What he ever saw in that boy, he didn't know-

"Oh, hello. Have you gotten anything to eat yet? We were just about to head off..." Drusilla started, an evil grin spreading across her sunken, pale face.

"They know," Ron announced through gritted teeth.

"Who knows what?" Angelus questioned, concerned.

"The whole school, by now," Ron explained quietly. "I tried to kill Potter but the bloody bastard got away."

Angelus took the statement much more lightly than Ron had expected. He merely shrugged and said, "They won't find us if we stay hidden. They'll be too scared to leave that school. Besides, you two know magic, don't you?" He spoke to Hermione and Ron. "Can't you just do some sort of spell on us to make us invisible?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, wondering to herself if she and Ron still had the ability to do magic despite their non-wizard forms. It was worth a shot.

00000000000

"Mr. Malfoy, we need to speak to you for a minute," Professor McGonagall announced loudly upon entering the Slytherin common room. Malfoy was sulking wide-eyed in a corner of the room. Either his vampire form was an exceptionally good actor, or he didn't have a vampire form at all.

The boy looked up, his eyes filled with fear. He stood and followed the two stony-faced teachers into an empty dormitory.

"Stand in front of this mirror, please, Draco," McGonagall ordered. The fear in her face was visible.

Professor Widdle took his stakes out of his pocket and gripped them in what he hoped was a menacing and intimidating way. It was obvious that the two teachers weren't sure of what to do in the given situation, and especially if another one proved to be a vampire, they couldn't imagine how they would be able to handle it.

Luckily for them, Draco stepped in font of the mirror with a very visible reflection. The two teachers sighed with relief. He wasn't a vampire. Yet.

00000000000

Shaken, Harry wanted to go to bed as quickly as possible. The events of the evening had disturbed him beyond comprehension. First Hermione is attacked, then he discovers that Ron is the attacker. How is he supposed to take news like that? After explaining to a few of his closer friends what had happened, he ran up to his dorm room and fell quickly asleep.

He slept soundly until late the next morning. He found the whole dorm gathered in the common room, listening to Professor Dumbledore explain that he was to escort the group down to the Dining Hall for breakfast, and if any of them chose to wander off it was at their own risk of getting sucked dry by one of the mysterious vampires. In just a few seconds they were following him through the hallways and down the stairs. Harry had no inclination whatsoever to leave the group. The last thing he wanted was to join his two best friends and become a creature of the night. That wouldn't be a fun lifestyle to live at all... Would it...?

"He's really shaken up, isn't he," Dean discussed quietly with Seamus a few feet away from Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"I don't blame him. Ron admitted to him that he was a vampire. To his _face_," Seamus expressed.

Their conversation was interrupted when the doors of the Dining Hall were suddenly opened. The whole school silenced in fear of who had made the move. Vampires? Another dead person? An angry-

It was a girl wearing a very serious expression on her face. She wore tight clothing and high-heeled boots that made a loud clonking noise as she marched through the Dining Hall and to the teacher's table. Three more figures emerged in the doorway, slinking inconspicuously into the room and standing near the wall.

"Can I help you?" Dumbledore asked unusually calmly. Professor Widdle stood up, brandishing a very heavily sharpened stake.

"Yes," the girl stated bluntly. "Where are they?"

"Pardon me but, where are whom?" Dumbledore questioned, a look of puzzlement visible underneath his long beard and wispy eyebrows.

"The vampires." She glanced at Professor Widdle. "You can put that away-" She slipped her own stakes out of her large backpack that was slung loosely over her back, "-I'm on your side."

"And who are you, might I ask?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Buffy," she said. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

00000000000

"Who is this girl?"

"A vampire slayer, apparently."

"Yeah, what the hell is that?"

"Someone who... slays vampires..."

Seamus scoffed and stopped his pacing around the Gryffindor common room. "Where's Hermione when you need her?"

At that statement, Harry shot him a fierce look of anger.

"What? Harry, you're not the only person here who is upset about what happened," Seamus said. "We're allowed to talk about it."

This time it was Harry's turn to scoff, but he didn't say anything.

"I've heard of the slayer," Ginny said quietly, speaking for the first time since her brother was discovered to be a culprit. "It-it's a myth, pretty much, but people believed that there was a "chosen one" who would fight demons and vampires and forces of darkness. Every time a slayer died, a new one would be born."

"I guess it's not a myth, then," Dean inferred, sitting down on a comfortable chair.

"You don't know that for a fact," Lavender explained. "She could be faking it. I don't know why, but she could be. Oh my God! What if she's really a vampire!"

"Lavender, there was a huge beam of light hitting her when she approached the head table," Seamus responded.

"And who were those other people with her?" Dean wondered aloud.

00000000000

"My friends Xander and Willow, and my watcher, Mr. Giles."

"Ah," Dumbledore said nodding. "And you're vampire killers from America?"

"Well, I'm the slayer, and they help to find and research demons and vampires," Buffy said, in a hurry to get started in finding the stupid vampires.

Dumbledore nodded and asked, "How did you find the school?"

Buffy shrugged. "Be thankful we're here. I'm going to patrol now."

00000000000

**A/N: **I don't know if this is true in real Harry Potter or not, but in this story if you are a Muggle and you know that the school is there/you're looking for it; you can see it. And besides, Buffy isn't exactly your average Muggle, now, is she? Please review; thank you so much! I'm _so_ sorry I haven't been updating as often, I'll try to update more if I get more reviews requesting to do so ;)


	9. A Slayer's Job

**A/N: **I haven't updated this story in a really long time, but I'm trying to update ones that I haven't in a really long time. So here goes.

**Meg: **Um… Thanks…? Groping in a broom closet is actually a reference to a Buffy episode, obviously I've read Harry Potter, and how on earth am I copying Georgia Nicholson? At all? I'd like to read some of your writing and see if it's any better than mine. Oh, wait, your review is anonymous. You don't even have enough pride to submit a signed review. Don't review what you know nothing about.

**Almadynis: **Since Buffy's a slayer, she can see the school. Also, Willow's a witch, so she can see it. The next chapter is now!

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx: **Thanks so much for your review! Sorry it's taking me forever to update. Thanks for the compliments, too. :blushes: Haha. Review again if you have time!

**DruWentToBermuda: **Thanks for your review! Your compliments mean a lot, as cheesy as that sounds. :)

**midnightPixie13: **I'm sorry it's taking me forever to update! I hope that I can get this chapter out soon. I don't seem to have as much time to write fanfiction anymore, and I've also had somewhat of a block with this story. Thanks for your review!

**00000 00000 00000**

**Chapter 9**

**00000 00000 00000**

"Angel. How did I know that I'd find you here?"

He opened an eye.

"Or should I call you '_Angelus_'?"

"Yes, actually, seeing as that _is_ my name," was Angelus's response. He sat up. "So, Slayer, you've finally found us?"

At this Dru and Spike both woke up. The three were sleeping in their cave. It was easy for Buffy to find them.

"It seems like I have," answered Buffy.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you do it?" Angelus wondered aloud, pacing around the lair.

"Well, you made it quite obvious that you weren't Angel anymore," Buffy explained. "And then Giles heard about some killings in an England wizarding school. I guess you can call it a lucky guess."

Angelus raised his eyebrows and released them.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Buffy asked. "I can kill you now, or you can fight me so that you can die triumphantly."

"You won't kill me," Angelus responded.

"Really? Why not?"

Spike and Drusilla stood up behind Angelus.

"Because you're in love with Angel."

Buffy almost winced at the name. It still hurt her to think about him. How she didn't even know if she could ever get him back.

"You know nothing about love," she spat.

"Ooh, hit a nerve there, did we?" Spike said slyly.

"Shut up."

She lunged toward Angelus, brandishing her stake. She managed to kick his unconcious body to the ground before Drusilla and Spike grabbed her. She kicked Drusilla in the stomach and elbowed Spike in the nose. Blood trickled down his face. Drusilla grabbed her from behind and she flipped her over her body, so she lay limply on the ground, her medieval dress spread out around her. Suddenly, as Spike was about to attack her, Angelus started twitching and gasping from his spot on the ground. His eyes grew wide and began to glow. He blinked. They went back to normal. He focused his gaze on Buffy.

"Buffy, look out," he managed to say quietly.

She turned around and kicked Spike so he, too, fell on the ground unconcious. She ran over to Angel's side.

"Angel?" she said hopefully.

"Buffy." He stroked her cheek. "Buffy, what's going on? Where are we?"

Willow, Xander, and Giles' spell had worked.

She smiled, a tear falling down her cheek. "We're in England. Y-you turned back into Angelus…" She didn't quite know how to explain the situation. "But now you're okay."

"Oh, Buffy." He closed his eyes as she held his head to her chest, tears pouring down her face. She thought she would have to kill him. That she would never see Angel's real face ever again.

"You must be the Slayer," someone suddenly said from above her.

She let go of Angel and looked up. A girl with frizzy brown hair and a boy covered in freckles with what almost looked like flames atop his head were standing toward the back of the cave. There must have been another tunnel leading off somewhere else where these two were hiding.

"Who are they?" Angel asked.

"Vampires," Buffy said simply, standing up.

Angel stood next to her. The boy and the girl's faces transformed. Buffy handed Angel a stake before jumping on the girl. Angel started toward the boy and punched him across the face.

"Angelus! What are you doing?" Buffy could hear the boy cry as Angel beat him up.

"STOP!" someone screamed from behind them, at the entrance to the cave.

Buffy made sure the girl was securely pinned down before turning around.

"Leave," she ordered the boy who was standing in the mouth of the cave. He had jet black hair and glasses. "It isn't safe here."

"Please don't hurt them," the second boy begged.

"We have to," Buffy said. "These aren't your classmates anymore; they're vampires."

"Please," the boy said. "Please, just let me say something to them."

The girl tried to shove Buffy off of her just as the first boy pushed Angel aside.

"Harry!" the first boy said. "Long time no see, eh? I see you survived that fall."

"Ron," Harry said. "Ron, please. Remember who you were."

"I remember who I was, Harry," said Ron. "I just don't like that kid. This is your last chance to let me change you."

A loud "thud" rang through the cave as Harry's fist made swift contact with Ron's cheekbone.

"Ron!" the girl cried from beneath Hermione's grip. "Get – off me – you – slut!" With all her strength the girl shoved Buffy off of her and ran to Ron's side.

It took Buffy and Angel that long to realize that Spike and Drusilla were gone.

"Where are Spike and Drusilla?" Buffy voiced.

"Let's deal with these two," Angel decided.

"I'll take the girl again," Buffy declared. She yanked Hermione aside and pinned her down with her knee again, this time holding a stake right up to her heart. "You know what happens if I stab you with this?" she said.

Hermione nodded fearfully.

"Are there any more of you?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "None that I've sired," she answered truthfully.

Buffy drove the stake through the girl's heart anyway. She turned into a heap of dust on the floor. She turned around just in time to hear Harry shout a word in Latin and see him pointing what she guessed was a wand straight at Angel. He flew across the room, leaving Ron hunched against the wall, his nose bleeding.

Harry tackled him. "Please – go – back – to – normal!" he screamed, punching the kid with every word. Ron now had a huge bruise swelling up against his eyeball.

"Kid!" Buffy cried, tearing Harry away from his old friend. "You're not helping. I'm sorry, but he's gone. You're just going to have to let me deal with this."

Harry put his hand down and sat against the wall, fighting to hold back tears. He looked away as Buffy dusted the crippled form of Ron.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the castle," she said, bending down to talk to Harry.

He looked up at her, his face now wet with tears. He nodded and reluctantly stood up. She glanced back at Angel with a look that told him to follow her.

**00000 00000 00000**

"Did it work? Did our spell work?" Willow asked hopefully, jumping up at the sight of Buffy entering the Dining Hall, where the three had performed their spell.

Buffy nodded happily as the fully restored, soul-filled Angel followed her into the room. Willow ecstatically embraced her friend. Xander and Giles got up to greet the two of them, as well.

Buffy turned around after hugging Xander and Giles. "Where did that kid go?" she asked, looking around for Harry.

"What kid?" Giles asked.

"A boy – well, he was actually probably our age – came into the cave while we were fighting everyone," Buffy explained. "There were two other vampires who I assume were students that they sired, and this kid seemed to be friends with them. He tried to stop us and – er, _punch_ the vampire out of one of them."

"Is he alright?" questioned Giles.

Buffy nodded. "Very shaken, but fine."

"He probably went back up to his dormitory, then," Giles guessed.

Buffy nodded again.

"So, did you kill Dru and Spike?" Xander asked happily.

"Actually, they got away," Buffy said embarrassedly. "But I'm sure they're heading back to Sunnydale… or somewhere else… Knowing that we're here, they would leave as soon as possible."

"I suppose your right," Giles said. "But nevertheless, we should try and figure out where they're headed.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, sighing. "I'll go try and find the teachers, or someone, to tell them that everything's okay."

"On the third floor there's a painting of a fat woman in a dress. That's where you should find Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster," Giles told her.

Buffy nodded and left. She reached the portrait quickly and knocked awkwardly on it.

"Ouch! Watch what you're doing!" said the fat lady.

Buffy jumped. The portrait hole then opened, being held there by Dumbledore's hand. Buffy climbed through it.

"We killed the two student vampires, gave one his soul back, and the other two escaped," Buffy told Dumbledore. "But we're sure they won't be coming back here anytime soon."

"You're sure?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

Buffy nodded.

"I'll have to tell the students," Dumbledore said with a smile. "They're all upstairs in their dormitories." He started toward the staircases.

"Wait," Buffy said. "Could you possibly see if I could talk to a dark haired kid… Named Harry, I think…?"

Dumbledore nodded, a sly smile on his face.

A few minutes later Harry came downstairs.

"How are you holding up?" Buffy asked.

He shrugged. His eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know it's not really my position to be saying any of this, and you probably don't really understand why you should be listening to someone who just killed two of your friends, but I'm sorry. I wish there was a way I could've saved them, but unfortunately it was too late."

"I know," Harry croaked.

"I've been through stuff like that," Buffy said. "That's part of my job as the Slayer. I have to do things that I really don't want to do, and hurt people I don't want to hurt. So I just want you to know I understand somewhat of what you're feeling, and I wish you didn't have to feel this way. But it'll get better. I promise."

Harry managed a small smile and nodded. He didn't really want to listen to what this girl had to say to him, especially after she just killed his two best friends, but somehow, deep down inside, he felt a connection with her, and knew that there was some truth to what she was saying.

Within thirty minutes the four were gone as quickly as they came.

**00000 00000 00000**

**A/N: **I don't really like that whole speech that Buffy said to Harry… But I felt like something like that should be in there, especially since she just killed his two best friends. And I know Buffy doesn't usually make speeches like that and stuff, but I feel like she should because of what she just did. Please review!


End file.
